Batman number 30
by Aryadna
Summary: With humanity at peril, Diana, J'onn and Wally go into a dimensional portal in a desperate 24 hours mission to find the key to save their world. In this new dimension, they meet a man who looks and acts as Batman, only he is more willing to show his feelings for Diana. He will be able to help them, but can Diana's feelings for him play against the mission?. Justice League AU. BMWW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

Author notes: Thanks for stopping by and read. Essentially, for this story, Diana, J'onn and Wally all know the secret identity of Batman. The story has not been beta read, so all the grammar and spelling mistakes are my own and I apologise in advanced for them. I will gladly welcome all your comments and feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Space Hijack**

The explosion blast was so near it was deafening. She released the little body that she was shielding and quickly with more apprehension than care, she inspected him trying to see if he was injure, she sighed in relief when she saw there was none. Grabbing his little hand she started to run to the near exit, trying not to look back, because soon liquid fire will surround them, like a savage animal willing to devour everything, to devour them. Then a computer voice resounded in all the ship.

YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE… THIS IS NOT A SIMULATION…THERE IS A FIRE IN SECTION NINE …KEEP CALM AND PROCEED TO THE SECURE ZONE…. THE DOORS OF THE SECTION NINE WILL BE SEALED IN TEN SECONDS…TEN...NINE…

She bearly could hear anything, there was only this loud beep that persisted in her ears, but she could see the exit door, just as it was slowly closing.

_"No, please God let me get Bruce out of here"_

She ran faster, but the door were about to close, then as a miracle it stopped, and she could see the image of the man she loved waiting for her with open arms. She could see his mouth moving, but she didn't care about the words, she knew that everything will be alright because now her little family was together.

- Martha, thank God, we need to leave now! - Said Thomas, picking up Bruce and holding him in his arms. As soon as they pass the door, he unblocked it just in time to content the fire that was about to flood the ship.

They were running as fast as they could. Martha, and little Bruce in his father arms. Once they were in section eleven, what they found shocked them. Thomas covered the eyes of his son with his hand in order for him not to see, and exchanged a meaningful look with Martha. Something evil left carnage behind. The bodies of the rest of the crew lie there dissembled as part of a macabre performance. There was blood everywhere and parts of exploited intestines plastered on the walls.

The lights went out abruptly and they found themselves facing the darkness, but the emergency lights of the ship responded and the floor started to glow, at the same time, a computer voice said.

YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE… THIS IS NOT A SIMULATION… THERE HAVE BEEN INCIDENTS IN SECTIONS… NINE… SEVEN… ELEVEN…THREE… KEEP CALM AND PROCEED TO EVACUATE THE SHIP…

They started again their frantic run towards the secure point in section 13, only one section away… a long way. They knew that they had to evacuate the ship within 10 minutes; there was little relief in the knowledge that a beacon signal had been probably already send out to all space for help.

When they reached the secure point, they found that there was only one evacuation capsule left, they went for it, but unexpectedly a man blocked their way.

- John, thank God you are all right! - Said Martha truly glad to see him, yet she failed to see the grim look in his eyes. Thomas however, could see that, and instinctively held Bruce closer.

- John, we need to move fast! We only have less than 3 minutes left before the ship starts to collapse!- Thomas said trying to reason with John, and in the meantime he left little Bruce on the floor, carefully moving him behind his body, trying to protect him and started to walk towards the capsule entrance.

- I know, but I am afraid I cannot let you come with me - John said at the same time that he pointed a gun at them.

- John, this a mistake, we all can get into the capsule. They have enough oxygen to support 15 persons! -

- No, Thomas! That is the captain's capsule and is just for one! Sorry, nothing personal, but I do not want to die today - He said at the same time he pointed his gun out ready to fire.

Thomas tried to block the shoot, launching himself in front of Martha and Bruce, at the same time he shouted: - Martha, go with Bruce to the capsule!-

Martha ran to the capsule, carrying Bruce in her arms. She was at the capsule when the sound of a gunshot made her head turn around. She could see the body of her husband now motionless on the floor, and the man who murdered him just a few steps from her, his hands trembling.

- Sorry Martha – He said while pointing at her with a gun.

- Please, take Bruce with you, he is just a little boy - She pleaded.

- As I said Martha, this is a capsule for just one passenger -

In that moment, Martha's face transformed, her sweet and beautiful features had now a dangerous look, it took her seconds to kick John hard , while she practically tossed Bruce inside the capsule and closed the door behind him, without even looking at him, she pressed the button that launched of the emergency capsule.

The last thing Bruce saw that day was the face of his mother engulfed in a sea of liquid fire.

**20 years later**

Bruce Wayne wake up gasping with a scream press inside his chest, the same feeling of angst and despair that had fulfil his heart for the past 20 years. It did not matter where or how he felt asleep, the same nightmare came to him, like endless repetition of an evil movie that never seem to end.

The clock marked 2:30 am. He looked up and saw Utopia's sky full of stars. He knew it was a screen recreation of an earthly sky long dead; nevertheless, it gave him some peace. He brushed the feeling. It was time to move, in less than an hour, he was going to infiltrate the research centre, and try to put an end to the tyranny of the positron lords in Utopia, after all he was the leader of the resistance, he was Batman.


	2. Chapter 2 - Utopia

**Chapter 2 - Utopia**

Utopia was originally built as a luxury resort, a paradise island in the space, with a Stanford torus design(1), available only for the wealthiest people on Earth, complete with the latest technology and with an army of robots that will help the humans in their every day needs.

However, when a pandemic attacked the world, and became so devastating entire countries collapsed. Utopia was the last hope of survival for the remains of the human race. With a handful of special artificial intelligence robots that controlled every aspect of the space station day and night, never-resting, for a while, Utopia resembled heaven, but paradise often is the other side of hell.

The positron lords as people call them were the guardians of the life in Utopia. However, their vision of the salvation was sinister and twisted. They implemented a strict regimen that eventually became a totalitarian state, with eugenics tendencies. All habitants of Utopia had their DNA studied and assigned suitable activities. Surveillance was omnipresent. Conception was strictly controlled. No space ships were available. The inhabitants of Utopia were now trap and stranded in a spacial island.

* * *

**Utopia's Research Centre 3:20 am**

He led a small team. He prefered it that way, he knew Dick,Tim and Barbara were quite capable but he couldn't bear to risk their lives. There were many things that could go wrong, even after all the careful planning. He was there to retrieve the source of the power of the positron lords, if he can pull this off, the resistance will have a powerful weapon to weaken the despotic rulers and it could be the beginning of a new era of freedom from their oppressive regime. If he fails this may condemn them to a horrible dead, that is the reason he decided to go alone to the hidden deeps of the research centre, and left Dick and Tim outside, if something went wrong, he may die but them will be able to survive.

He had deflected the first controls, he just need to stealth for a couple of more minutes, and then we could be able to make his move…But then a brilliant light blinds him. The light becomes brighter and takes an oval form, and from it emerges the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with raven hair and blue eyes; behind her are two men, one with green skin and another in a red suit. Both dazzled and confused, he hears a robotic voice saying:

THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND ONLY WARNNING...YOU ARE TRASSPASING…. IF YOU MOVE WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE

- Jeez, somebody is a bit cranky today - Said the man in red

And without further warning a series of lasers beams started to hit at them, but before the beams reached it target, the man in red transformed himself in a mere blur, while the man of green skin vanished and the woman of raven hair started to fly.

As soon as he recovered from the surprised turn of events, his mind started running a thousands miles per hour. "_Months of planning and something like this to comes up and ruins it all, but… perhaps this will actually be helpful… a distraction, so I can retrieve the Exobyte_". He touched his cowl and sent a silent signal to his team instructed them to leave. He carefully crawl trying to reach the Exobyte, but the scene was chaotic. Between deflecting the lasers and trying not to get hit by the flying pieces of metal; the distance between him and the Exobyte appeared to widen by the second. Finally, he reached the edge of the large titanium box that enclosed the Exobyte. Although he was planning a more silent approach, he decided to place a small artefact that will allow a brief interruption of the field force surrounding the Exobyte, just for enough seconds for him to retrieve the original and substitute it for a fake one.

"_I got it_" However his small moment of triumph vanished with the sound of storm troopers approaching. He managed to hide in the shadows, ready to escape, but then the human squad entered the room. He prepared himself for battle, but so the trio of amazing beings. With a mix of fascination and awe he observed how gracefully the woman of raven hair skilfully fought, deflecting the beams and the bullets with something in her wrists, at the same time the other two men, engaged in the battle too. It was very clear for him that none of the trio killed any of the human guards, despite the opportunities they had. He took that as a good sign.

Time was running out, he knew he had to leave, but a strange feeling of sympathy for these beings overwhelmed him, he felt uneasy to leave them there. When the troopers laid on the floor defeated and unconscious, he stept out of the shadows and addressed the trio.

- Come over here, quickly! –

They look at him with surprise, but followed him without a question, in mere minutes they were out of the facilities.

* * *

(1) A space station of Stanford torus design refers to the concept of a ring-shaped rotating space station for a space habitat capable of housing 10,000 to 140,000 permanent residents. (Source Wikipedia).

A/N: Love to read your comments or reviews on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Gamble

Author Notes: Thanks for your reviews and suggestions. The following chapters will be a bit longer than the earlier ones. For visual proposes all the inner thoughts of the characters are in italics. Still without beta (and searching for one) so again if you find any typos or grammar mistakes I apologise in advanced.

* * *

**Chapter 3 –The gamble**

**Resistance HQ (1 hour later)**

By helping them escape from the research centre, Batman took a huge gamble and now he was not sure it will payoff. He was silently observing the woman before him and couldn't stop staring at her. Indeed she was breath-taking beautiful, but that was not the only reason why he was looking at her so intensely behind his white lenses, there was something else, something he could not quite place that made him attracted to her, it was like as if her mere presence have trigger something dorm inside him. He took a deep breath and muster all his self-control to take his eyes away from her and proceeded to ask to non one in particular:

- You want me to believe that you came form an alternative world? – He said with a hint of sarcasm.

- I know is incredible but we are here because someone from this world is coming to our world and is using your technology to destroy our planet - Said the green skin being; J'onn J'onzz was his name, and he claimed to come from Mars.

- Why do you care if you are not from Earth, Martian?

- Earth is my home now.

- Perhaps you are telling the truth or you could be spies and very good liars. I won't risk it. Each of you will take a this pill, it is harmless if you are telling the truth but if you are lying...let's just say we will see right trough it.

Despite the acrid tone in his voice, J'onn could detect that he believed them but was remaining cautious, apparently in all his incarnations Batman was distrustful. He knew this was the nature of Batman, and one of the reasons why he was successful as a member of the justice league. Oddly, the mere fact that this Batman was acting in a similar fashion that the one in his dimension left him feeling more at ease at this place. He knew Batman will not harm them, at least not yet.

He informed that by telepathy to Wally and Diana as he could feel both were restless, although for different reasons; Flash for instance, could not bear stand still for long periods of time, he was a man of action, and he knew they have just a few hours left to find what they were looking for; Diana on the other hand, was restless because of all the scenarios they meet a Batman doppelgänger. J'onn knew that they share a special bond and have deep feelings for each other, not only as friends and colleagues. He was a keen observer and he knew they were in love, although neither of them have vocalise it. In Batman's case it was because he was afraid to lose control and because as he once stated he had lots of issues, and as for Diana, the feeling was so new to her she did not know how to react to it, so both settle for a flirtatious game play, gravitating towards each other each time more closer. "_Pity_" thought J'onn, "_they could be so happy together_" but he has decided to respect his friends decisions and never interfere. So he was not surprised when it was Diana and not Wally, the one whom interrupted the pregnant silence in the room:

- We will take that pill and answer your questions, but in return, you will help us - She managed to said that in a way that sounded non-treating but assertive.

Batman gave her one of his famous bat glares, however she did not even flitch. He arced an eyebrow under his cowl_."Beautiful and brave"_ he thought to himself.

- Nightwing and Robin take the others and question them. _I will question her_ – He put his best menacing voice in the last part, but again she seem very calm, almost amused. He did not like that, people where always afraid of him when he used that tone of voice.

Once they left, he devoted his complete attention to her. On the other hand, she was studying him too, her amusing look complete vanished instead her eyes locked on him as if she were trying to read his soul.

- How is that you can fly without any apparent device, or that you can deflect the lasers and bullets with such ease? – The fact that she was able to fly, picked his curiosity, he really wanted to know how she could do that, and for that reason he asked that first, trying to hide his interest and keeping his voice flat.

- The goods have blessed me.

_"A religious nuts, great! I guess nobody is perfect, despite the fact she look like a goddess herself. The Gods… flicker beings, I do not believe in them anymore". _He tried to stay detached, and press the issue further.

- They give you these powers, just like that? Magic always has a price – He said that coldly.

- Anything they ask in return, I'm willing to give, just to save my world and all those less fortunate– She said vehemently, what she did not say was that price included been at exile and outlive many most of the people she loved in Man's world. She could feel he was still sceptical of her intentions, so she continue to elaborate.

- In my world there are others like me that can fly and have more strength that a normal human being. We along others have form a team and in order try to protect the weak and innocent and defend our world - She added in part because she wanted to make her point clear in order for him to trust her.

He could not help but slightly shake his head at her last retort "_Good intentions often don't make the best results_", his mind drift to the positron lords "_the ones that built those machines thought the robots will protect us and now here we are, victims of their tyranny_".

- In my world, the only beings that can do that are robots, and as you can see I am not very fond of them – He said dryly.

- Robots cannot bleed or love, we do.

She seem so sincere and said every word with passion and conviction, it was difficult for him not to believe in her, specially now when she was looking at him directly with her deep warm blue eyes.

- Ok, for argument sake let's say I believe you. Where are these other members of your team? - His paranoid instincts surfaced. "_If there are more like her, and they decide to attack Utopia, the positron lords will be the least of my worries_".

- A part of our team is in our world, fighting, but we decided to send another part of the team here to find a way to stop these beings from the source.

- It was a group decision, or do you have a leader? - "_Maybe somebody has trick her and make her believe in an idealistic vision_". It was a possibility, a far-fetched one, he knew, she didn't look as easily manipulated, if anything, he had noticed that it will be hard for any human being to make her do something she didn't want to.

- We all took part on that decision, for instance I volunteer to come.

- And these friends of yours, just let go to another world, practically unarmed, wearing this suit that barely covers you skin to face a mortal danger? - In spite of his better judgement he felt angry at her friends for risk her life. "_What kind of friends are those that doesn't value the life of their team members?_", a pawn of guilt reach his insides, "_I __shouldn't judge, I have sent people to risky missions before_".

- They know I can hold my ground - She said that with a smile in her face.

He was sure of that, but didn't answer, he was pondering his options. The pill showed to him that she was telling the truth so far, because if she were lying her skin will be blue by now, courtesy of the chemicals of the pill. Diana on the other hand, had enough of his distrust, so she decided to tell him the only think she thought will make him react, a pledge for help, if he was anything at all like the Batman in her world he will not refuse.

- We need help, _your_ help –She said vehemently.

- What makes you think that I be willing to help you? - He said defensively.

Diana smiled at him "_So far he hasn't refuse to help us, I've just need to make him see his own actions speak louder than words_".

- You have just save us at the end of the battle. When you save a life, you are responsible for it.

"_She has a point there_". He felt trap, in every sense of the word, for once she had captivated him and now somehow she had trick him. The feeling unsettle him, and a new fear crept inside him, the fear of bend his will to her. "_What is wrong with me, why I let my guard down, why I think I can trust her with my life? _" trying to regain his self-control he remain silent for a moment before pressing a button hidden in his cowl and saying:

- Bring the others!

Diana was please her instincts were right and he was as noble as the Batman in her world. A bit more relax, she recall she didn't know how to call him, it was obvious he still have a thing for black, but so far she didn't see any bat symbol engraved in his armour and even as the cowl had something that resemble to pointed ears those were far more small than the ones the Batman in her world used. So she asked him.

- I have answer all your questions and yet you have not told me your name? - She said that with a small smile, for some reason when she was around him, she smile a lot.

- You can call me Batman.

Just in that moment, Flash entered the room, he had heart the last comment.

- That is kind of long, you don't mind if I call you Bats? - He interjected with a cheeky voice. In response he only found himself on the receiving end of one of the deadly bat glares, he froze. "_Even in this universe, he finds a way to creep me out_".

Once J'onn joined them in the room. Batman decided to go straight to the point, he has decided to help them but he needed more information. So he asked them with his gaze behind the white lenses never to far away from Diana and her beautiful face.

- Do you have any leads to the source of this being? – He asked briskly.

- All we know is that something called Canamera is the key to stop these beings. Does that name mean something to you? - Answered J'onn.

- No - Replied Batman frustrated. He was willing to help them but if this was all the information they can gather, the mission will be far more difficult that he had anticipated.

- We are wasting our time. We only have 24 hours to find an answer before the portal that allows us to connect with our world collapses and if that happens, we could end up trap here or in a limbo – Said Flash with urgency.

- Ok brief me – Said Batman, for once he couldn't agree more with this Flash guy.

- Three months ago different regions in our world started to have a similar problem: a highly contagious virus. It has already dismayed the 40% of the population in the planet in just 3 months and at this rate, it could kill 80% of the population in the next weeks. There is an emergency state in every country in our world, governments are collapsing, the economy is practically non-existent and people are at war everywhere, food is scarce, entire cities are lost and panic is a common state. We are doing the best we can, but the disease is spreading fast, and people are implementing drastic measures such as launching bombs to destroy infected cities - Concluded J'onn.

- What you are describing to me is similar to a disease that perpetrated our world long time ago, a pandemic so strong than nearly ended the entire human race.

- You are all humans so it didn't. What happen?– Said Flash highlighting the obvious.

- Did your people find a cure? – Asked Diana kind of hopeful.

- No. We evacuated the planet and started a new life here. Once we were here, and nobody contracted the disease, the positron lords stop any research for a cure... - He stop talking. He had just reached to an outstanding conclusion "_Could it be? No, it's not possible, however sometimes the must improbable is the only logical response_..." Flash fake a cough and the sound pull him out of his thoughts, he realised everybody was staring at him, they knew he had found something. The unlikely conclusion seemed more logical by the minute, the more he thought about it the more certain he was, so without hesitation he said:

- You did not travel from another world. You travel from the past.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews/favourites/follows!. I'll try to post the next chapters some time this week. I have all the story flesh out, but I'm still in the editing it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Future Past

Author Notes: Thank you for your reviews and suggestions, they really help me to improve. This chapter deals with how Batman can proof his theory.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Future Past**

The realisation left them all perplexed. J'onn tried to scan Batman's mind to find out if he was mentally unstable. Nevertheless, this incarnation of Batman was even more difficult to read than the original, he could only concluded Batman was not deceiving them. So he decided to ask what was in everyone minds:

- How did you reach to that conclusion?.

However, before Batman could answer, Flash interjected:

- Yeah, because you guys don't seem to have any recollection of us and we are quite famous in our time, I believe at least our names will be known in the future. Besides, if this is the same world, how come Diana is not here? She is immortal, so she still be around, right Wondy? - Said Flash looking hopeful at Diana, and now more confused than ever _"What is this place? A future without a Justice League? Not cool. And Bats here, is seriously freaking me out! He keeps staring at Wondy in a creepy stalker way"_

Batman didn't answer at first. He hated to agree with Flash, but the guy had a point, so he decided to make his case.

- First, you described an uncanny similar situation to the pandemic Earth faced years ago. Second, you mentioned that some beings from this world were attacking your people with advanced weaponry; I bet those attacks were not random, they were target at you.

- How do you know that? - Asked Diana

- Because that is what I would do. If anything, those attacks are diversions, just to make sure the chaos prevails and confound you. Their real targets are you. If something or someone wanted to control your world, you and your _friends_ will be at the top of their list of enemies to take down, and since we don't have any records of you, my guess is they succeeded.

- But how?, I mean Sups is invincible and...-Flash started babbling and Batman interrupted him in his best all business nearly menacing voice.

- Everybody has a weakness. For instance, how did you manage to set the coördinates for the portal?

- We managed to capture one of the beings and track a signal, apparently they were all receiving orders from here.

- Apparently?, Did you not question this being thoroughly? - Said Batman scolding .

- It imploded just seconds after we capture it, I didn't have enough time to read its mind, the only thing I could extract was the Canamera name - Said J'onn.

- Are you even sure that the signal that you received came from here, from Utopia? – "_if they couldn't question a suspect properly maybe they track the signal wrong too_".

- Completely – Replied Diana.

- You seem very secure –Said Batman with a harsh tone.

- The member of our team that tracked the signal is very diligent - The Batman of her time tracked the signal, and she felt compel to defend him.

- We all make mistakes.

- He doesn't - Diana knew that was an exaggeration, even though Batman was a careful and obsessive planner he had made mistakes, only she didn't want to let his counterpart here to think less of him.

- Really? - He said that with venom. He perceived the defiance in her voice, and a sudden jealousy stong him like a thorn. He repressed the feeling; it was not easy and he curled his fingers to control the anger.

Diana on the other hand, didn't take the last comment well, and moved dangerously closer to Batman with an angry look in her eyes. "_C' mon not an another Wondy-Bats fight, those never end well"_ Flash thought and immediately put himself between them - Guys, we are loosing our focus here - He said almost as a pledge.

- Right - Said Batman growling between his teeth, and move away from Wonder Woman - My theory is an event disrupted the space and time continuity, changing something that eventually created a different sequence of time, a parallel universe.

- In other words, we are in an alternative version of our future, or from your perspective we come from a possible version of your past - Concur J'onn.

- We must find the source that change the past, fix it and everything will be normal again - Said Flash.

- That is a goose chase, unless you can pint point the exact moment of the change, you are going to end up altering the space-time continuity more, and even if you do find the exact event that changed the past, something as subtle as a rock falling could potentially unraveled a chain of events that could end up in another disaster. No, the best course of action is to the remain focus on the project ahead.

- You are aware that if we succeed in this mission, is possible that this version of the future and you may never come to exist - Said J'onn.

- Nothing would make me happier. Now, are we done with the foretelling? - He didn't wait for J'onn to answer that, he was already at the other end of the room, taking a sit behind the keyboard of something that resembled an ultramodern computer.

- What is your plan? - Asked Diana, her anger replaced with concerned.

- I think there is connection between those beings and the pandemic, and considering the fact those beings were sending information to Utopia my guess is the positron lords are involved too, so I'm going to hack into their network, to see if there are any projects with the code name Canamera - After a couple of minutes he found various files with the name of Canamera, however they were strongly encrypted, so he push a hidden button at his cowl.

- Oracle, I need your help to crack a code.

- Ok, send it to me.

After nearly 20 minutes, Oracle said - Finally! That was the hardest code I'd ever cracked, I'm sending the information to you.

- Send it to Nightwing and Robin too, I want them in the loop.

- Oh,oh -

- Oracle, What is it? -

- A squad team is moving fast in your direction, one of the files must had trigger an alarm. You need to get out of there! -

- How much time do we have? -

- 10 minutes tops -

- Thanks Oracle. I will contact you later. Batman out -

Nightwing and Robin entered the room and Batman turned around and started to give instructions.

- A squad of troopers are almost here; we cannot have another confrontation with them, it may compromise the resistance. Oracle has cracked the code, and according to the records, there are another three places currently transmitting a strong signal, all the three have unusual energy demands. Those are the best leads we have, if we want to stop this Canamera project within 24 hours, we need to split into three teams, otherwise we are not going to make it. Oracle is loading all the information we found on the Canamera files into the PDA's of Nightwing and Robin. Nightwing and Flash, you will go to the first the place of the first signal, Robin will go with J'onn to the second, and Diana and I will go to the third. We will be in touch through the intercom link, and we will meet at the safety place Nightwing and Robin already know. Now go!

Nobody argued with Batman about the plan, they all knew it is pointless. He touched fast the screen and instructed the computer to erase all the files and start a self-destruction sequence. Then the lights went off with the sound of an explosion just few yards away.

- This is the Police. We know your are there. Step out with the hands in the air! –

- This will buy us some time – Batman said to none one in particular while pressing fast some buttons. Almost immediately they hear the sound of coughs and a few gunshots on the hall. Afterwards, everybody fleet, each pair went into different hidden doors. As a reflex Batman took Diana's hand while he touched a faint depression on the wall that instantly opened a secret door, and they enter a dark long corridor, while the door closed fast behind them. He had his gloves on, but he could still feel the warm sensation of her bare fingers in his hand. He knew right there he was not willing to let her go.

* * *

A/N: Love it, hate it? Please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelations

Author Notes: Thanks again for stop by and read. Still without a beta, so sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. This is a BMWW chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Revelations**

The penumbra surround them thought a maze of halls that lay ahead. He didn't remember how long he had held her hand, but that he was in such at ease with the gesture shocked him, so he slowly released her hand from his tight grip. He had never been one of those that crave for physical contact, in a way that was an advantage in Utopia where personal relations were often repressed. He curled his fingers hard against his palm, as he did every time he found difficult to regain control, although in this case he did it too because he still had the burning sensation of her warm hand on him.

He couldn't linger on the feeling, they were under attack, and the walls of the corridor could be tear apart any moment, so he started to jog trough the labyrinth dark halls, with her at his side, close enough to feel the warm from her body. Despite the danger he was very aware of her, he could see her trough his night vision lenses, but he didn't need the technology enhance earing to find of the sound of her pace, her sweet scent, he noticed that she was faster than him but she was jogging at the same speed as him, the only difference was that her feet never touch the ground, and apparently she adapted quickly to see in the shadows. Every now and then he stopped and push-hidden buttons, that closed doors and opened others. After what seem an eternity in the dark to Diana, she asked him.

- Have we lost them? -

- Apparently, but we need to get to a safe site where you can change and I can get ready before we go after the third signal.

- Change?

- Your clothes… You have a very distinct outfit, we do not need you to stand out, and we need you to blend in.

- This is my armour, given to me by the Gods! and... What is wrong with they way I dress?

He didn't answer that, instead he pushed another series of buttons and a new door opened let in a bright light that blind Diana for a moment. As they step into the light Diana could see a spacious, dark and elegant yet almost Spartan room; the unique pieces that stand out were an enormous glass desk and a glass chair that looked very comfortable. For some reason despite the layout of the room, she found it quite familiar.

- This is your house -

Her affirmation took him by surprise. "_How did she know? This is a generic room; there is not even a portrait of my parents as much as I would like to"._

- This is a safe place.

They remain silent. He realised that her beautiful raven hair was now covered with ashes and her legs has mild bruises "_I wonder if she is hurt_", without saying a word, he approached the desk and instructed the computer to scan them for possible injures, and to put the room in a secure mode. He observed the results on the surface of his desk.

SCANNING HUMANS FOR INJURES AND INTERNAL DAMAGE... RESULTS: ZERO LETHAL INJURES FOUND.

ACTIVATING DEFENSE PROTOCOL A-3-8.

- We need to wait here at least for a while before we can move.

Her presence both unsettled and soothed him, the contradiction was making him feel nervous and that they were alone in a room for the next couple of hours did not help. Angry with himself for his lack of self-control he decided that it was better to increase the distance between them and walked to the opposite side of the large room. Batman's attitude didn't went unnoticed to Diana, she knew how dangerous he could be when he had one of his distrustful moods, so she stood still but vigilant. Batman approached slowly to near wall and touched a button. The whoosh of an automatic door reveling a walk-in closet made Diana jump, but she waited as Batman despaired briefly inside and retrieved something that resemble to an one-piece suit.

- Put it on –he said growling.

Diana glared at him, and looked with distrust at the garment. She resent his tone of voice to commanding for her regal upbringing, so she lift her chin and was ready to toss the clothing to the floor when Batman, for the first time since they arrived to the room, looked at her in the eyes and said.

- We need you to blend in. This will help– Her voice was gentle and polite, almost apologetic, he realised he had been blunt.

Diana took the garment, while arching an eyebrow and she gave him a mischievous smile

- Where should I get dress? Here? –

- You can change in there and fresh up - He opened a door to a pristine but white bathroom. For the first time since her arrival to this era she was very self-conscious.

- That bad? -

- Not at all, I however, I'm a mess. - He said with a half smirk.

_"This is new. Self-depreciation is not the usual Batman"_ thought Diana and more relief she entered the room he had open for her. It was a pristine white bathroom, with all the necessary things and other gadgets she could not figure out what would do. However the basic functions seem the same as in her time, while she bathe she reflected on how this Batman will help them, she knew it was almost a miracle that they found him at the research centre, "_a lucky coincidence maybe? No, there was not such a thing_" he was there doing something and of course being whom he is he didn't care to share that information with them. For all she knew he had his own agenda and as before with Gotham this resistance movement and Utopia came first, however she could not shake the feeling he was almost like the Batman of her time and for that reason she trusted him, "_I hope I'm not wrong_", she smiled at the thought apparently been around Batman had rub off on her, "_I'm getting paranoid, but I need keep my eyes open and learn more about him and to see whom is behind the cowl"._

In the meantime, Batman had entered an extra bathroom and freshen up too. Quickly he put on a new Kevlar light armour. His cowl and its white lenses retracted when he hit a button in his left forearm and when he pushed the same button twice a dark gray one-piece suit appear instead of the Kevlar armour, it was an illusion, but enough to pass as a normal Utopian citizen in the streets. He already had a pair of black gloves on, and he put on a cap and a pair of transparent goggles that hide at some degree his piercing blue eyes.

Feeling safe in his new uniform, he headed straight to the computer, and started to forge a new identity for his guest, he knew it was crucial to pass the multiple controls of Utopia. He was a good hacker and in all those years he had manage to crack many of Utopia's systems even designing a program that alow to create a new identity. He had conceived a plan long time ago to forge new identities for the resistance but it redeem useless once the new DNA controls were in place, but since Diana didn't have a previous identity to hide this will work perfectly, the last phase of the program ran a series of scenarios to determinate the best new identity, the one with the lowest possibility of detection, taking in consideration a variety of variables from height, to gender, age and even sexual preferences. The results of the program surprised him "_Ridiculous_" he thought, so he ran the last part three more times, each time the results were the same. There was no mistake, it was the best option, he sighed. Her voice took him out of his musings.

- I am ready. What is next? – She asked.

He looked up from the screen and found her astonishing, even with the gray one-piece, she still managed to look beautiful. She still had her tiara and the boots, but the sleeves of the one-piece suit was concealing her bracelets, her lasso was hidden too. Anyway, he didn't plan to spend much time at the streets.

- It will be better if you put these on too –He said at the same time he handled her a pair of goggles, a cap and a pair of gloves.

Then for the first time since arriving to this era, she looked at his face in a nearly unobstructed way. Her heart skipped a beat, there he was looking at her intently with his ice blue eyes, the handsome face of Bruce Wayne, even with the goggles on and the cap, the resemble was uncanny. She slowly put the goggles and the cap on, trying to stay calm. _  
_

- Now you look more like an Utopian - He said and couldn't repress a small smile, that despaired as fast as it came to his face.

She lightly blushed by the way he looked at her. She saw a spark of joy flash in his ice blue eyes, before it vanished to leave only sorrow lingering, she felt sad, that look she knew too well. Again he find himself close to her, too lost in her sapphire blue eyes and forced himself to return to his computer, and touched the screen to found out how much time they had left before the next inspection.

- We will need to wait for another hour.

He didn't say more, and they end up in another uncomfortable silence. Diana decided to break it.

- Do you have a glass of water? I am thirsty -

- Of course, if Alfred were here, he would kill me for my manners - He said that and immediately regret the words that came from his mount.

- Alfred? - The idea of Alfred in this time comforted her, she managed to respect and love the old english gentleman, he was almost like family to her now.

- My surrogate father -

- Where is he? - _It would be so good to see him, even in the direst of circumstances_. She thought

- He pass away -

- Sorry. I... - She lost the rest of her voice, the news hit her like a ton of bricks, Alfred dead?, even if it was not the same person the news was equally hard.

- He died when he spoke against the regime. The positron lords conveniently passed a law establishing that all Utopian citizens must die when reaching the age of 60, over population control they called, our resources cannot hold anymore more tan 140,000 people in the station, but that is a lie, there are ways, it just another from of terror - a cold anger washed over him - He is one of the main reasons I started the resistance. I put on this fight for him and for my parents; their memoir is what keeps me going.

He realised that he was sharing too much with this stranger, things that he barely vocalise to himself. He poured water in a glass and handled it to her. Diana could see his distress and grief, she wished to comfort him, so she put her hand over his shoulder, she felt his muscles relax under his hand. She said.

- One thing I've learned is that tyranny can have many dread powers, but none of them has not the power to rule the spirit * - She was looking at him earnestly he reciprocated the look as trying to read her soul,_ whom was this woman who with her simple touch could wash away his sorrows and warm his heart?_ and for the first time he felt something he tought he had forgotten: Hope.

- Don't take off the gloves - He said coldly while moving away from her.

The sudden change of topic, leave her befuddled for a moment, but then she understood, he had just put on the detached mask of Batman even of he wasn't wearing the cowl, but again she was not easily intimated, so she decided to play his game, after all she wanted to learn more about this era.

- Why is that?

- Gloves keep us protected

- From?

- Virus, potential infections… things like that - Seeing her confusion, he decided to elaborate - After the pandemic, people were having all kind of theories about how the decease could spread. Eventually the use of gloves became mandatory, although there was never a relation between touch and contagion. Is more like a security blanket.

- I see. I will not take them off then. Is there anything else that I need to know about what I am wearing?

- The gloves will be helpful to disguise you. If by chance we need to pass trough some routine security controls you will pass them, however they are not going to hold something more strict. The same with the goggles.

- Ok, I will wear them all the time. Have you been able to contact Flash and J'onn? Are they close the other signals? – She asked with concern.

- According to Nightwing's and Robin's last reports both of them were close. However, at this moment I cannot contact them with out revelling their position to the positron lords.

- Why?

- Because the routine control on this sector is going to arrive at any minute. All this room is due for a routine scan at any moment, and the information that goes out from here will be thoroughly analyzed. We need to pass this control if we want to get to the source – A robotic voice interrupted him:

ROUTINE CONTROL…PROCEED TO PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN THE SCANNER

A light in the wall appeared and Diana placed her hand there imitating what Batman.

SCANNIG ROOM….TWO HUMANS DETECTED… BRUCE WAYNE …. AND…. DIANA WAYNE…VITALS STABLE…DNA CONTROL CHECKED… THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION…

Diana was taken aback from the information the robotic voice has just issued

- Care to explain? – She said while arching an eyebrow.

- There is not much to explain. You are my wife.

- What twisted game is this?! I'm Diana of Temiscira, Princess of the Amazons, I bend to no one, and I'm certainly no man's property! - Diana said quite infuriated.

- Relax princess, you are not my property; this is the only way to explain your presence here, in this room. We need you to blend in remember? The gloves I've just gave you, have a false identity, in this case Diana Wayne, wife of Bruce Wayne, that is because it is the only plausible reason to explain your presence here at this hour, since only married couples can share private chambers.

"_Princess…even in this version Bruce gets on my nerves_". That explanation seems somewhat logic, but still something else bothers her.

- Are you not worried about revelling your secret identity to me?

- No. If everything goes as planned none of this will ever happen –His voice was flat, cold, but his eyes show a hint of sadness.

- And if it doesn't go as planned?

- Then you will be stock with me, and as my wife, I should not keep secrets from you – He said with sarcasm.

The idea surprised Diana; he saw that in her face and his expression harden.

- Don't worry _princess_. I will find a way for this to work, so you can return to your esteemed friends - He said with a mix of defiance and cold bitterness. He turned around and pressed the tactile screen of his desk.

ACTIVATING PROTOCOL A-23. ROOM SECURE.

- We can leave, let's move - He said without looking at her and leave directly to the streets of Utopia.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews and comments are most welcome.

* Similar quote against tyranny from Edgar Brightman


	6. Chapter 6 - Human Touch

**A/N**: Thank you for your reviews/follows/favorites. Please keep them coming! I love to read about your suggestions, comments and constructive criticism, that really helps me with this story. This chapter had some minor references to Cadmus, and the JLU Ultimatum episode, and for the plot Diana knows all the Batclan's secret identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - Human touch**

The morning was splendid. As a contrast for all the obscure intentions of their tyrans, Utopia was a sunny place with beautiful architecture and wide streets, however there were no cars, only bikes and trees everywhere. While they walked on the streets, Diana couldn't help but notice that people were all equally tall or even taller than Bruce and her. She felt good about that; they didn't stand out in the crowd. Nevertheless she noticed that people hardly speak to each other; all seem to had a bleak expression on their faces, they seem distracted, talking to themselves in different devices. Also there were no children in the streets neither older adults. Since they left the apartment building, Bruce had not said a word. He avoid looking at her, however he stood close to her, his whole body language was very protective, Diana found that sweet, the familiar sensation encouraged her to start some small talk with him.

- How can it be so sunny and bright? - She asked him.

- It's artificial. We are in perpetual a warm weather, not too hot or cold, always sunny, without a cloud. The birds signing is a recorded sound, there are not real birds in Utopia. The only things that are real are the trees, the positron lords really like trees. That is why there are trees everywhere.

- I like that - She said with a smile.

- I do not, each tree has multiple surveillance cameras, and the trees are camouflage.

- Oh! - Her smile quickly faded while she tried to avoid looking at the trees.

- Great – He said in a barely audible voice, but Diana listened him and detected his frustration.

- What is it? –She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

- You. Your face is all over the place. We need to get out of the streets.

Still confused Diana looked up at the gigantic screens that were strategically placed all over the streets. All of them had a picture of her took from their earlier encounter with the trooper squad a few hours ago. Wally, J'onn and her really look menacing and at the bottom of the photo was a banner that label them as "Extremely dangerous". Bruce started to walk faster with her at his side, immediately holding her hand almost absentminded, apparently that was a reflex of his when they were in danger, this time his hand was holding her tightly, it was not a gentle touch as before it was a possessive touch, she didn't say a word about that, but the sudden change in his behavior brought familiar sensations she wished to forget.

They quickly reached the secondary streets but after a couple of blocks, they heard the unmistakable sound of the marching boots of a trooper squad. Bruce tried to find the darkest corner in the street and pulled Diana with him. He was melting in the shadows of a narrow alley, never too far away from Diana, never letting her hand go. However, she was getting ready for battle, her posture defiant, realising what she was about to do, he silently shook his head while the sound of the marching boots were getting louder as infernal beating drums. He moved closer to her, hiding her with his sculpted torso and took her other hand with his free hand, closing the gap between them. They were just a few inches away from each other, so far he was avoiding to look at her in the eyes, his gaze was focus on their joined hands, surprised at how they seem to belong, and then slowly looked up at her sapphire blue eyes, and it was as if an electric circuit had just closed. She drawn him with more force than ever, and his heart was pounding harder almost matching the sound of the marching troopers, his gaze traveled from her eyes to her ruby lips, so moister…so inviting. His mind clouded, he wanted to capture those lips, to savour them, they promise wonders, and the sweet scent of her breath was the only air he wanted to breath.

Meanwhile, on the street the troopers were marching at rhythmic pace, with their captain at the front, an athletic Afro-American woman in her thirties, always observing the streets, they had orders to arrest the three intruders of the research centre, they were extremely dangerous and all the police deployed in high alert. This will be a perfect opportunity for the commander to get noticed and rise in the ranks of the political leader that she was already climbing, if only she could find them. The small squad was passing one of the many alleys that were in the narrow streets of Utopia, when by the corner of her eye she detected some movement, silently she signaled her lieutenant to keep marching with the squad. She started to walk away from them, unlocking her personal weapon, a small laser gun, and headed directly into the alley.

In the background Bruce could still heard the steady marching of the squad, at the same dangerous pace as he was leaning towards Diana, closing the gap between them and as soon as the squad pass the alley he kissed her. It was as if he was triggering an old memory and all his barriers collapsed, he had never kiss anybody with such passion in his whole life, and the way she was responding to his kiss, was driving him crazy, for a moment everything stood still, the space and time ceased to exist, he couldn't hear the sound of the marching boots fading away. However, as she began to deepened the kiss and Bruce felt how he was about to lose all his self-control, the faint sound of somebody steps brook the spell for both. They were not alone anymore, somebody had just enter the alley, he parted from her and turned around faster putting her behind him.

- Wayne – Said with disdain the captain lowering her gun.

- Amanda – Said Bruce in his playboy voice while flashing a grin, but his eyes had a steel look.

Diana was speechless, in front of her was Amanda Waller, only younger and slimmer but her eyes had the same predatory look. She stiff as the memory of Long Shadow dying in her arms brought the image of Weller and her CADMUS experiments, her temper started to rise but Bruce was holding her hand, holding her back.

- I should have known it was you, who else will be making out in the shadows. Steeling kisses again?

- No. I'm a married man now.

- Really?

- Yes. This is my wife, Diana – He said, while slightly parting from Diana, but never letting Waller to see her face.

- Wayne I didn't know you were such a helpless romantic! "Wife" Is not that an old fashion expression? Marriage is hard to come by these days, very expensive and useless - There was venom in her voice. As far as Amanda Waller concerned Bruce Wayne was a despicable womanizer that twisted the rules at his convenience to satisfy his instincts, taking advantage of his privileged position as one of the most brilliant minds in Utopia, and of course that he was rich only made matters worst.

- Diana is my wife, is a fact. Not a term – He said with a fierce look in his eyes. His look sent off an alarm in Waller, something was not right, "_Since when Wayne cares for somebody other than him_", that intrigued her and for the first time since arriving to the alley she carefully observed Wayne's companion, she found her remarkably beautiful, even for Utopian standards, but there was something else about her that she couldn't place... a strength and an unnatural glow seem to come from within her.

- So you wouldn't mind if I check that?. Ma'am put your right hand in here - She said, her gaze firmly on Diana's face.

If Diana was nervous nobody could tell, she silently comply at Waller's request, and placed her hand in the screen of a small instrument similar to a PDA, the gadget was starting to beep. Diana gaze never left the screen remaining with a calm appearance ignoring Waller glances, but Bruce could feel the tension in her by the way she was now holding his hand, while the Captain tried to analyse her face, Bruce was blocking her with his body, his whole posture very defensive as if he was ready to attack. Amanda Weller looked at him and arch her eyebrow "_Who knew the rich boy could be so over protective_". The three of them were so focus on their battle of wills to notice the slender woman who had just enter the alley, she was observing them with increased interest from a far without making any noise. After various agonizing seconds, she decided to make her presence notice so she cough while walking towards them.

- Captain Waller - Said the red-headed woman.

- What is it Gordon?

- We have just received some clues on the A-15

- I'll be there in a moment, just as I have the results of her identity checked - As on cue the scanner beeped with the results:

ID NUMBER DWP2137US21-19BQ / NAME: DIANA WAYNE / AGE: 27/ FEMALE / MARRIED TO BRUCE WAYNE / ADDRESS: SECTOR 21/ PROFESSION: BIOCHEMIST / LAST DNA CHECKED AT : 0700 HOURS.

- Ok, the scanner confirms your story. Lieutenant Gordon stay here and issue a ticket for improper behaviour in public places for _Mr. and Mrs. Wayne_. – She said the last words with sarcasm, and then she leave without even looking or saying a word to them.

- Yes, Captain –Said the young Lieutenant and as soon as they were alone in the alley, her demeanour change completely, her voice carried almost an amused tone.

- Mr. and Mrs. Wayne….This must be the fastest romance I've ever seen. A few hours ago, you were an unattached unredeemed bachelor, now look at you so happily married – She said with a smirk to Bruce.

- Quit. it. Barbara - Said Bruce coldly, realising Diana's hand while taking his little PDA from one of the pockets of this utilitarian belt, and started to furiously touch the screen, completely ignoring Barbara and Diana. He was angry at himself, he had lost control, he kissed her and that was something he shouldn't never allow, it was a dangerous slip, and to make things worst he still had the burning sensation of her lips on him.

Barbara couldn't help but to smile, "_If I haven't seen it, I wouldn't believe it, but is possible that Bruce is falling in love_". She never believe in fairy tales or in love at first sight, and Bruce was the least candidate to believe in those things too, but for the way he acted around Diana, there was not mistake that she was special to him.

- How can you put up with him? - Barbara said half-joking.

Despite the situation Diana could help but chuckle - Oh, he has his charming moments - She said with a smile, she always liked Barbara, and found this version equally nice only better because she was able to walk. However her own inner turmoil began rising again, no matter how many times she had Bruce's treatment of hot and cold, he always left her confused "_why I can't resist him? he always pulls me like magnet, it's so exhausting"_ and there she was again battling the strange warm feeling that was lurking in her heart when he was around.

- Anyway, your public display of affection will cost you...- She said while looking at the screen of her PDA, and then her eyes grew larger when the system displayed the fee - Wow one million credits! I know you are rich but is too much for a kiss even for your standards, don't you think? - Bruce didn't answer that. Instead he glared at her.

- Ok, but if you are going to get your kicks from making out in the streets, I suggest you avoid north unless you want another one of this B. - She said in an almost playful voice, but Bruce knew better it was her Oracle way to informed him that all the squads were heading north.

He made a short nod at Barbara and then addressed Diana.

- We are already late - He started to walk to the street, but Diana remain a couple of steps behind him, she was still trying to keep her head cool, and pushing down her conflicted emotions, Bruce had always a talent for unbalanced her.

- Diana, are you coming? - He said only this time with a hint of worry in his voice, and again offer her his hand.

Diana parted from Barbara giving her a smile - It was nice to meet you Barbara -

- It was nice meeting you too. Good luck Diana! - She said and gave her a small wink.

Amanda Waller had already assemble her squad just around the corner from the alley. The intruders have not been seen in the last hours, but there was an increasing strange activity in the north. She had the feeling that somebody was helping them, otherwise it will be impossible to hide in Utopia. Then she observed Bruce and Diana leaving holding hands just in the opposite side from them and while she was watching them go, something stroke her as odd again. She had a hunch and usually her instincts were right: Wayne and his wife were hiding something.

- Collins

- Yes, Captain?

- I want you to follow them.

- Wayne? - Said Collins a bit confused. He knew Bruce Wayne only by reputation, and honestly didn't think much of him, rich and privileged perhaps spoiled rotten, but not enough to consider him a threat.

- Yes, Bruce Wayne and _his __wife_.

The blond trooper couldn't hide his disappointment from Waller. He consider himself an excellent trooper, and for him the assignment was clearly a waste of time that will only make him miss the intruder's chasing.

Waller could see that, and she glare at him. Collins gulp, Amanda Waller didn't need to say things twice - Keep me posted of any suspicious movement from those two.

Collins started to walk to Bruce and Diana's direction when Waller call him again.

- And Collins. Don't underestimate them.

* * *

**E/N: **Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7 - Canamera

**A/N: **I really appreciate all the favorites and follows for this story, and I'd like to give a very special thanks to all those who have taken the time to review because all your comments had really help out and light up my day.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Canamera**

Bruce thought he knew every inch of Utopia, yet he couldn't muster why the third signal lead them to one of the warehouses were the food for sector 21 inhabitants were usually storage. The idea unsettle him, despite all the intel he had gather after all this years, the positron lords still had more layers on their plans, deeps he had just scratch, and he didn't like that at all. They had already lost Collins, he was good, but his skills were not match for either him or Diana, so far she was able to detect that Collins was following them and knew how to lost him after just a few blocks. Now they were hiding outside the warehouse from the omnipresent cameras that were panning the area. Bruce had press twice the button of his one-piece suit and his Kevlar armour appeared as well as his cowl, he was in total Batman regalia.

- That was fast –Said Diana with a smile.

- This is better suited for what we may face ahead – He said that to her in his deadpan voice, but Diana could tell that he was worry.

- I think I should change too then –She spined and in just seconds, she was in her armour. He arched an eyebrow under his cowl.

- The signal is clear and loud, what we are looking for is definitely here – Said Batman while looking at his PDA.

- Ok, let's go then – She said and was getting ready to take off and fly, but Batman stopped her by gently grabbing her by the shoulder.

- No. We need to wait.

- We don't have much time – Said Diana with a hit of desperation in her voice.

- Patience Princess. We will have more success this way.

- Your world, your rules - She said and sighed.

- Exactly – He said internally pleased that she agreed with him while looking at his PDA –Let's go now. We need to get to the basement in less than a minute before the next surveillance camera focus on this area – He said.

- I have a better idea – She said while wrapping her arms around his waist and took off flying – Just tell me where to go.

Batman hide his surprise behind the white lenses of his cowl, he couldn't help but smile. Her sweet scent and the touch of her gentle embrace were intoxicating,

- Over here is fine – He said with a dead pan voice, trying to appear detached.

She gracefully landed and left him standing; he immediately ducked and silently motioned her to do the same. She did that although it annoyed her. "_This is complete unnecessary, with my speed I can easy destroy those cameras_" she thought, but respected his decision, "_His world, his rules_".

- Now comes the hard part. We need to get rid of those robots in a _subtle_ way - He started to reach for his batarang when she said:

- Not a problem at all. Hera give me strength!- and without further due Diana started to hit the robots hard on the base, in a matter of minutes there were smoke and metal pieces everywhere. The robots shred to pieces, and all the room was full with scraps of metal and circuits.

"_So much for stealth_", he thought and with a quick trow he hit the cameras with his batarang – You have a unique concept of subtly –Batman said with sarcasm.

She replied defiant with a cocky grin - I thought you said this was the hard part. That was too easy.

"_Way too easy_" - Diana, this is a trap! - The moment he said that, he knew it was too late.

The floor despaired under them block by block in a fast domino effect and a strong wind started to blow sucking them into a vortex. Swiftly Diana grab Bruce's hand and started to fly with him at her side. In the middle of the mini tornado of scrap pieces of metal and dust a large piece of the shred robots hit Diana in the head, hard enough to made her unconscious, as soon as they lost altitude, Batman managed to catch her by the waist while launching a grape to the ceiling.

They were going up thanks to the grape when he felt a painful stab in his foot. He looked down and saw a pair of cold red eyes staring at him, a robot with no legs and just the upper torso had manage to hold on to his foot and its metallic claws were piercing both his and Diana's legs, what was more, the robot was using all the force of its metallic arms to drag them down. Batman used all the strength of his left arm trying to pull them up, while the robot was doing the opposite, he felt how his arm was resenting the effort and his muscles were screaming in pain, and just to make matters worst the grape was sliding more by the second.

The sting of the piercing claw on her leg made Diana left her unconscious state, just to face the dead red eyes of the robot looking at her, its head were like a platinum human skull but its claws were as sharp as a knife and cut her flesh almost to the bone. Her wound was deep, and only her strength allowed her no to faint from the pain. She flown away from Batman's embrace and hit the robot in the jaw, but the metallic beast managed to scratch her other leg , furious she kick at it with all her forces, sending it at the end of the turmoil where it was suck by the vortex, and in an agile movement she embraced Batman again and flown with him towards the ceiling, punching a hole large enough to for them to pass trough.

* * *

**Meanwhile ou****tside the warehouse...**

While Batman and Wonder Woman where battling the robots inside the warehouse, Collins managed to arrive outside just by chance, he had lost the Waynes for various blocks, and now, he was pondering his next move when his comm link started to buzz "_not now_" he internally swear and reluctantly answered it.

- Collins.

- Report your status - Said Amanda Waller

- Captain I'm outside of a warehouse from sector 21, I believe the suspects are inside - He said that as just to take Waller off his back, he wasn't even sure of that.

- You believe?...Why are you outside?! You lost them didn't you?

- No, well maybe for...

- Get inside and found out what they are doing there. I'll send a silent alarm and the reinforcements will be there in five minutes.

- No, Captain. I can handle them.

- You already lost them, I cannot trust you.

- Captain, please allow me to continue.

- Ok, I'll give you a head start before I'll send reinforcements, now go. I expect a full report in 15 minutes.

- Yes Captain.

He was deeply frustrated, the Waynes proved better than he thought and now all he could do was hoping they were still inside the warehouse. He walked straight to the door of the warehouse and put his hand on the scanner, as soon as the door opened he was engulf by darkness and the only thing he could see were two red eyes, he was trying to adjust his goggles night vision when he felt a sharp pain in his back, the pain made him faint and as he collapsed on the floor two mechanic arms grabbed him.

When he wake up, he found himself chain to the floor of a large lab, without weapons or comm link.

* * *

**In the deeps of the warehouse**

Diana flown pass the first floor, once she landed, she took a good look at Batman. He had his left boot covered in blood, more than a dozen of cuts on his Kevlar suit and she could see his left arm hanging slightly "_Now is when Kal's x-ray vision __comes in handy_". However, when he walked to her he barely hobbled. Diana could see he was trying to control the pain, and had the stoic look she knew too well.

- Batman... - She started, but he didn't let her finish.

- You are hurt. I need to get you out of here. Hide outside while I'll look for the source and meet you outside once is all clear - His voice carried a hint of angst.

- This? It's just a scratch – She gave him a very warm smile, trying to comfort him. He didn't smile back, all he could see was that her beautiful forehead had a nasty cut and her legs had deep scratches and were cover in dry blood in the part where the metallic pawn had pierce her.

- Princess, don't be stubborn, go, now - He said in a mix of order and pledge.

- No! This is my mission. If anything you are the one who should go outside and hide, you are in bad shape, and are not fit for battle - She said with determination in her voice, daring him to contradict her. Batman didn't say a word, but he looked at her under a new light, she was the fiercest warrior he will ever meet and he couldn't help but respect her even more. So he retracted a PDA from his utility belt and look at its small screen.

- The signal is getting stronger in that direction - He said pointing at the end of a dark narrow hall, after consulting his PDA.

- Perfect, I'll go there – Said Diana, but again she found Batman's hand in her shoulder, holding her back.

- This is my mission as well as yours, we will go together - Batman said with cold determination.

- Fine, then let me fix your arm is dislocate... -

- There is no need. I'm fine - Batman, said trying to stand up straight.

- No, you are not. Besides you said yourself that we need to move fast because the surveillance is omnipresent, we cannot linger here, and I'll not move unless you let me fix your arm or you leave this building. Choose - She said in a regal voice.

"_Stubborn woman_" – Ok - He reluctantly let her fix his shoulder and didn't make a sound despite the terrible pain. Knowing that he was weak Diana scooped him and flown with him in her arms trough the corridor, he hated been carried like a baby, although her proximity was exhilarating. He was on edge, she provoked in him a desire and posessiveness that he never felt before, at the same time he had a deep admiration for her intelligence and was definitely in awe by her powers and beauty, but what was more freighting for him was how at ease he was with her, even now despite the wounds and the fact they were in the dark halls of a wicked warehouse there was not other place he rather be.

Diana was trying to appear calm but inside, her heart was pounding faster, Bruce always had that effect on her and his proximity was not helping, however she was worry about him, he was injure and she knew that now they were an easy target, with almost no protection whatsoever if more robots or human troopers decided to attack them and they were running out of time to find the source of the signal.

After hovering for the halls, they reached the door A30, where the signal seem stronger, she left Batman on the floor and opened the door. They found a fully equipped and complex genetic lab, with at least a dozen of cryogenic tubes, perfectly aligned in two rows and beaming with an iridescent light, in an almost spectral way.

Batman was not surprised. Obsessed with the human DNA, the positron lords often performed genetic experiments. However, he had never see these particular cryogenic tubes with malformed creatures inside them preserved in a suspension state. He was not sure if they were human or animal, some had a humanoid form but most of them were just a mass of amorphous flesh. Diana perceived the agony of those beings; she could sense they were in an excruciating pain and she pity them _"What kind of vile beings can inflict so much pain to this creatures?"._

- The source is here - Said Batman while watching the screen of his PDA and he walked directly to an apparently empty area within the large lab where the signal was strong.

Diana was a few steps behind him, still moved by the being's agony, she had touched one of the cryogenic tubes and silently made a prayer to her goods to take mercy on the creatures. Batman was so focused on his PDA that he didn't notice a faint depression on the floor, as soon as he step on it glass panels drop from the ceiling dividing the lab.

- Diana! - He said turning around, she was on the other side of the glass wall. He couldn't hear her, but he could see she was shouting his name and was about to charge the glass panels when to his horror a large creature lurked behind her. He shout at her to look out but she didn't hear him, and as she tried to smash the glass something like a tentacle snarled her fist and her arm, tossing her violently into the next wall. Batman tried to hit the glass panels with a bomb batarang, but that only changed the color of the glass panels that now were black, he couldn't see her anymore. Helpless and furious he was pondering his possibilities when he heard a faint sound and as a reflex send a batarang in that direction.

- Argh! YOU! I should have known this was some of your rebellious gang tricks... Batman...or should I call you Bruce Wayne? - Said Collins, who had been hurt by the batarang but was still standing and very much angry. Batman didn't answer that, he was circling at Collins preparing himself for an attack when he realised Collins was chain to the floor, as that strake him as odd he heard a mechanic sound and saw at least 20 machine guns descending from the ceiling pointing at the them. Soon a burst of darts came over them like a heavy rain, he could deflect some but there were too many, and despite his Kevlar armour he felt how a couple of them hit him in the flesh. Then a robotic voice said:

INITIATING TEST 233 FOR PHOBOS VIRUS...TWO HUMAN SUBJECTS...MALE...

* * *

**Outside the glass panels...**

Diana was fighting the deformed creature and although she was hitting it hard with a solid round of kicks and upper cuts, the beast was still standing, blocking her way to the glass wall. Angry and desperate, Diana flown charging directly at it but the monster snarled her by the waist with one of its large tentacles and tossed her around like a raged doll but then she managed to reach her lasso and using it as whip, she hurt the beast on the face distracting it enough so she could tied a loop around its neck, and when the beast was leash, she tossed it hard against to the glass panels, leaving the monster pulped on the floor. However, despite the hit the panels didn't crack, frustrated Diana took her tiara and tossed it against the wall as a boomerang, as soon as her tiara hit the glass wall it crack, pleased she went ahead and hit it straight in the crack as hard as she could.

**Inside the glass wall...**

Batman was trying to pull out the darts from his skin "_Too late. If indeed this is the Phobos virus, I've only got 12 seconds before my mind melts and I either kill myself or kill others in my delirium_" He had read about the decease, it was lethal and had no cure, the virus was the responsable for the pandemic that destroyed the Earth and caused the survivors to move to Utopia. His eyes went to Collins that was already showing the symptoms: he was convulsing violently and pustules began to appear in his face, his screams were horrible, soon he will be in a psychotic stage. Batman steeled for what will come, however, time passed and none of the dreadful reactions took place on him "_What is this, can I be immune?" _he thought.

Collins was now completely transformed, his eyes so injected in blood they looked almost red, his face full of pustules but the worst was his predatory smile, he was looking straight at Batman when the glass wall collapsed. As soon as Collins saw Diana he lauch himself against her like a wild animal to its prey, but before he could reach her the cryogenic beast that was laying on the floor, used one of its tentacles and snatched her from the waist, taking her away from Collins deadly path and sending her to the far end of the lab, that attracted Collin's attention who attacked the monster, however he was no match for its superhuman force and in a fast move the beast brook his neck, collapsing afterwards on the floor as if the effort was too much for it.

Diana recovered and was running to Batman when he said:

- No Diana, stop! Don't come close. I've been injected with the Phobos virus.

She started to walk slowly to him, taking a similar approach as if they were sparring.

- Bruce. I will not leave you.

- Diana I don't have any symptoms yet but I may as well be infected. I need to run some test. You need to get out of here - He said while gingerly standing up, and walking away from her.

- I'm immortal and blessed by the Gods, viruses don't affect me.

- Perhaps princess, but I'm not willing to take the risk - His voice was menacing but she remain unfazed, getting dangerously closer to him, he saw out of the corner of his eye, a small door that was on the other side af the lab, next to the cryogenic tubes, and knew that was his escape route; with more agility that Diana could imagine for a non-powered human, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

- No!- She shout, but it was too late all she could hear was a door closing. She started to fly towards the door, but then the cryogenic creature that she thought defeated, snarled her leg.

- It's you again. Why don't you yield and stay down! - She said while kicking hard its deformed face. In that moment the monster did something that surprise Diana, it spoke.

- No...Phobos...Danger...for you - Said the beast in a growl.

Then she understood_ "All this time it was trying to prevent me from been exposed to the virus_", recovering from the first shock, she lean down facing the creature, for the first time she took a good look at its deformed body, it had tentacles instead of arms, and patches of black hair around its head but its eyes were piercing blue, and were looking at her with immense sorrow.

- I'll be fine... Please...I need to go - She said looking directly at the beast. Reluctantly the monster released her, but then it stirred and started to shake uncontrollably, Diana looked down and saw the cause, there was a large mark of a teeth on its body, "_The trooper must had bitten it when they fought"_ she tried to touch it, but the beast crawl fast away from her and with its tentacles took one of the largest pieces of the shared glass that laid on the floor and in a swift movement cut its own trough. Diana tried to stop the beast but it was too late, the monster was already dead.

– May the gods have mercy on your soul. I hope you find peace - She said while a tear ran trough her cheek.

Meanwhile Bruce had managed to find a small lab, and was using a high-tech apparatus to test his own blood, anxiously waiting for the machine to come out with the results, finally at what seem an eternity in the small screen of the machine appeared the words NEGATIVE FOR PHOBOS VIRUS. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had regained all his self-control,when he saw Diana standing outside the lab unwilling to enter, he opened the door and said to her :

- I'm not infected –

Diana hugged him with a warm embrace, but as he was holding her in his arms, he could feel she was suppressing a sob, worried he took a step back and saw a deep sorrow in her eyes, he wanted to comfort her but he knew they were still in danger, so controlling the rambling emotions of his heart, he brook their embrace and touched the screen of his PDA only to find out something or someone were moving fast in their direction.

- Quickly to the ventilation ducts, help me to open them...

- Wait...Have you detected what we are looking for, the source of the signal?- She asked.

- Yes.

- What is it?

- The Phobos virus, the same virus that is causing the pandemic in your era, it was produce here. The signal was stronger in that part of the lab, because that is where they had injected the guinea pigs with the virus over and over. Nevertheless, I believe I've may find a cure.

- What, how?!

- I'll explain to you later. Now we need to leave or soon we'll be surrounded, let's get in here - He pointed at the wall, where a barely visible frame was in a corner, Diana opened the small frame and both entered the small space, Batman tossed a couple of explosive marbles at the floor a "gift" for their trackers, he closed the frame behind him and both started to crawl as fast as they could trough the maze of ducts, soon they reach a dead-end.

- Where now?

- Now we make an exit - He extracted from his utility belt an object similar to a pen that produced a laser beam, with precision he cut thought the wall of the ventilation duct a hole big enough for them to pass, but then he saw they were several feet above the ground.

- It's too far for you to jump, it's better if we fly, hang on - Said Diana, again wrapping her arms around his waist and flying trough the hole. As soon as they were on the ground, they hide in the shadows again. He touched twice a button of his Kevlar armour, and his cowl retracted while the colour of his armour changed from black to the grey, and he appeared in the one-piece suit he was wearing earlier. Taking the hint, Diana spin an in a ray of light her armour was gone and she was now in the grey one-piece again.

Hidden in the dark, they saw how little by little troopers squads were deploy near the warehouse, slowly they started to walk away trying to stay calm, heading to the most obscure alleys of Utopia.

* * *

**E/N:** I hope this chapter was not too confusing. I'm a novice on this and action scenes were very difficult for me to write. Reviews, comments, questions and constructive critics are always welcome, I love to read your opinion.

As you can see this story revolves around Batman and Wonder Woman, so I apologise if I don't flesh enough other characters, i.e. Amanda Waller, I think she is a very complex and unique character, so I put her in here as a cameo with a physical appearance more in the lines of the new JLA 52 comics.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Plan

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Reviews, comments and critics are most welcome. Apologies are in order for any spelling or grammar issues.

Small references to the Vegas Chapter from the JLU cartoons (not need to see it to understand the story). Minor OC.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Plan**

Diana and Bruce walked in silence to the safe location avoiding as much as they could the main streets, both physical and emotional drained from what happened at the warehouse. Once they arrived there he pressed a hidden button on his arm, ending the one piece grey suit illusion and exposing his Kevlar armour stained with blood and dust. As he tried to regain his stoic posture, he felt light-headed, and looking down the floor he could see how small red drops were drawing a strange patron on the floor, he was surprise to find out he was the source of the dripping blood, as usual he disregard the incident but then when he wanted to walk his vision started to blur. The last thing he saw was Diana's face and her azure eyes, she caught him before he hit the floor, at the same time Nightwing appeared from the shadows running to her aid.

- Get off me, I'm fine - He said recovering fast and blaming himself for the display of weakness.

- No, we need to get you to the infirmary - Diana said in a non-sense tone that admitted no reply. However he tried to disengage his arm from her, but was not use, he was weak, and she was really strong - Batman, don't be stubborn, we need you at your best, and now you are wounded - She said trying to convey his practical sense but it was her tender look that made him hesitate.

- Only if you get your wounds treated too, princess - He said and reluctantly walk to the infirmary.

Nightwing was surprise at the exchange " _Wow, no major struggle to get him to the infirmary!_... _well maybe is because he has a beautiful woman nursing at him but since when he has been so affected by a woman looks? __" _They went to the infirmary and Nightwing attended their wounds with the help of Robin but he couldn't help to notice that Batman was following Diana's healing process very attentive. As soon as she was ready, he got off the medical bay, outside Flash and J'onn were already waiting.

- Let's see what you found – He said briskly to them and kept walking firmly in spite of the pain of his wounds to the centre of operations.

Once in there he analyzed the two jaded crystals of impeccable design that J'onn and Flash have found along with Nightwing and Robin. They were light yet very strong, the material was nothing like he had ever come across. However, the most amazing was that the crystals were a shell for a sophisticated mini computer, they were a part of some sort of mechanism, and went they looked as if they belong together but there is third piece that should give them energy. " _Perhaps the Exobyte is that source, since these crystals have all the traits of fabrication of the positron lords_".

- Do you recognize them? - Asked J'onn.

- No, but I have an idea of how they work. They deliver a series of instructions and are a powerful source when connected together. With a reversed mechanism you can either stop or control the weapons.

- How long will it take to reverse the mechanism?- Asked J'onn.

- At least another 14 hours.

- Is there anyway we can reduce time? The dimensional portal that connects our reality with this one is going to open again for 20 minutes in less than 8 hours, in the same location– Said J'onn again, in his dead pan voice but Batman could feel his worry.

- I can help, with my super speed I can cut the time –Said Flash with confidence.

- I don't think so. This is a precision job – Said Batman scolding him, really unsure of the abilities of the eager young man in red.

- C'mon Bats, you can give me some pointers, like that time in Vegas when we dismantled the bomb… -Flash's voice fade out at the end.

Diana looked at Wally with frustration for his recent remark, and although J'onn hadn't said a word and his face remained calm, he made a mental note of apprehension towards Flash.

- You are confusing me with someone else – Said Batman coldly, but his eyes behind the cowl shrink, Wally and Diana's reaction were obvious to him, they were distress and that could only mean they were hiding something .

Diana interjected trying to ease the odd situation, and deflected Bruce's attention from Wally's verbal slip.

- Batman perhaps it's better if we all help, I'm sure that under your direction we all can work as a team and find a way to speed up things.

Maybe because it was Diana's suggestion, Batman was more willing to accept, after a few moments in silence, he address them all.

- Ok, all will do exactly as I say.

Both Nightwing and Robin exchanged looks of surprise "_Batman accepting help, from people he hardly know? I bet if I were to suggest the same he didn't even consider my proposal_" Thought Dick, he knew something had change in Bruce, it was not obvious, nobody could see the difference but he could read between the lines in Batman's behaviour. Flash's voice got him out of his musings.

- All right, let's do this! –Said an over enthusiastic Wally clapping his hands, relief that his comments about Las Vegas went unnoticed.

J'onn could sense Diana was disturb and trying not to prey into her mind, he asked her:

- Diana, you have not told us... what did you find out in the third signal?

- We find the laboratory where the Phobos virus was created – She said with sadness, remembering the cryogenic creature that died trying to save her from the virus.

J'onn sensed it was painful memory for her, he wanted to comfort his friend but he couldn't elaborate more because Batman interjected.

- We found a cure for the virus - Batman said . All of them were taken aback, but as usual Wally was the one who voiced the main concerned.

- Whoa, that is incredible! Where is it?.

- Is in my blood –Batman said while Diana was looking at him, her eyes questioning him - I'm immune to the virus.

- OK, that's great I guess... but how are going to get a cure from your blood? – Said Flash, he knew it will take too much time to develop a vaccine and he couldn't understand why Batman was immune to the virus, after all it was very lethal and in his time the most brilliant scientist were unable to find a cure, even the Batman in his time, haven't found it.

- We have an advanced laboratory here, it will be enough to develop at least a beta for the vaccine, now let's get to work -

- Ok, follow me - Said Nightwing, they were running against time and he hated that.

As they all headed to the lab, Batman lingered behind so that Diana and him were the last ones to leave the room, once they are alone, he closed the door and stept in front of her just a few inches away from her face, he grabbed her wrist so determined to find out what she was hiding that he forgot she could easily break his arm if she wanted to .

- You have been hiding things from me, princess. There is another Batman in your time right? - He said in a menacing voice, she didn't even flitch yet Diana was shock by the revelation "_How did he know?, of course always the detective, he makes his business to know_" she sighed, she couldn't lie and didn't want to.

- Yes. There is another Batman in my world.

- And you did not believe it was necessary to bring this to my attention because...? - He drop his meaning voice, but he was hissing trying to content the cold anger that was boiling inside him.

- Because it could be dangerous, and it will pollute… –

He interrupted her, completing her sentence -…The continuation of time in this universe. I guess, the other Batman told you that? -

- Yes - The Batman in her time said that like it was a very important thing, but as usual he was cryptic and didn't elaborate more on it.

Batman felt betray by this woman he so illogical trusted, part of him wanted to leave her there and just walk away, but his legs didn't obey him, he was root to the ground and his hands were unwilling to let her go, she was so close to him he could smell her scent and he could see her sapphire eyes locked on him, it was hard for him to keep looking at her, he was experiencing so many emotions at once, anger; desire and "_Love? No, It cannot be, I have just meet her_" but deep down he knew that as irrational as it may seem, he was in love, a feeling he tried to avoid so hard for many years, and now as a destiny cruel joke, it was happening to him at the worst time ever, because in a few hours she will leave forever, maybe into the arms of another man, maybe even to the Batman in her time... a wave of jealousy hit him hard, so he asked:

- Is that Batman close to you? –

- Batman is an esteemed college, a valued friend -

- Does he really? or What else are you hiding from me princess? – There was venom in his voice, and he was holding her wrist so tidily that if it were not for her super strength he may actually have hurt her. She didn't answer immediately and that infuriated him further. His all world was upside down, his self-control was dangerously slipping out, when he heard her said his name:

- Bruce ...

That was all he needed, he didn't want to know, because the moment she said it, his unrequested love will be an awful reality, so he kissed her with anger just to silence her.

- Does he make you feel like this?- He said parting from her, while holding her strongly in his arms, so close that his leg inadvertently had brushed her lasso of truth all the time - I bet he don't, because...I.. love you – He said the last words with sadness, closing his eyes under the cowl.

Diana's heart was pounding hard, she wanted to tell him about her own feelings, about how she cared deeply for him both as Batman and Bruce, the undeniable truth that she loved him in this incarnation as well as in the other because for her his essence was the same, but no words came from her mouth, she merely managed to whisper:

- I love you too Bruce – As soon as she said those words, she felt lighter, as if a heavy weight had just lift from her chest, and she smiled.

This time when he heard her call his name, he felt so different; he wanted to see her with his own eyes, so he touched his Kevlar armour and retracted his cowl; and as he saw her blue eyes so tender and clam, his earlier anger washed away. Almost trembling he cupped her face on his hands and slowly kissed her again with a love, sweetness and passion he didn't know he had on him and for a moment nothing else matter, he was in a pure state of bliss. Carefully he pull away from her and leaned his forehead to hers smiling. He couldn't let her go, not even when the faint noise of footsteps approaching was near. At that moment, he made a mental promise _"I'm going make the most of our time". _He held Diana's hand and gentle kissed her palm, before letting her go, he pushed the buttons of his Kevlar armour and his cowl was on again.

- Are you coming? – Said Nightwing, from the frame of the door. He tried to hide an amused grin when they pass him _" Oh, Bruce, you are so busted, yeah totally smitten by her, ja,ja_". Then he realised _"If this works, she will be gone" _and then his heart sunk a little.

When they returned along with Nightwing, J'onn could sense something had changed. Now Diana and Batman shared stolen glances, secret smiles and touches when they thought nobody was watching, and indeed, for the non-telepaths nothing was going on, but for J'onn it was crystal clear: They were in love, and as happy as he was for his friend, he couldn't stop thinking this was a cruel illusion. He was about to shut his telepathic abilities when he pick up a loud thought from Diana that shocked him.

"_Maybe there is a way for me to carry out this mission and stay…"_

"_My friend...You are planning to leave us?" _Asked J'onn without caring for the polite rules he had set up for himself when contacting by telepathy to his friends.

Even though she was surprise for J'onn sudden interruption and question, she welcomed the intrusion since she could use his advice, "_J'onn I was thinking I can do a lot of good here, you don't know how cruel this positron lords are, I can help the resistance and that will be a way to fulfill my mission of peace too"._

"_The resistance or Bruce?"_

She didn't answer that, she didn't need to, after all J'onn could read her thoughts.

_- "__..._ _Diana I'm not going to judge you, it's your decision my friend, but I must ask: What about your mother and your sisters?; What about the League?; Have you consider all? If you stay you may compromise our mission and even change this world's future and not for the best. Please remember that this Bruce is not the one you know, he may look like him, but he is a different person"_- concluded J'onn.

- "_J'onn, for me his essence it's the same and... I'm in love with him_" – That was plain and simple the truth she had held for so long.

- "_And he loves you too. I sensed that...My dear friend, I just want you to be happy, If this is what you want I will not interfiere...but I have to put all the questions on the table...If you still decide to stay... Just know that we are going to miss you dearly, all of us and you know that someone specially will not take this news well_".

_- "I know J'onn, but you have to understand..."._

_- "In this time you can be with him; here you are even his wife"_

_ - "How did you know that? "_

_- "He changed, he was so guarded I couldn't read his mind, but now his emotions for you are very strong, and just a moment ago he thought of you as that"_

_- "I don't know what to do J'onn, it's difficult for me because I want to follow my heart"_

_- "I understand my friend. I'll be for you whatever you decide"._

He severed their telepathic contact, somethings were better left unspoken.

* * *

Under Batman directions Flash, J'onn, Robin, Nightwing and Diana were engross in the works of ensemble the Canamera key. However he decided against any of them help him to develop the beta vaccine. He couldn't understand why he was immune to the Phobos virus, he had to think of the possibility that maybe the virus affected him in a different way, "_was that the reason behind my love confession?_". It hurt him to think about that, specially now when he could see her beautiful face through the window of the lab, he wished they had more time, but he had to make the must with the few minutes he could steal her away.

He was about to go to her, when the sound of a beep from the lab machine caught his attention, the result made him take a few steps back: It show a mutation on his genes, a very specific one, so specific that it couldn't be random, he curled his fist "_the positron lords tampered with me, but when? I was already a child when I got in here, this mutation by design must be made during the gestation_". It was difficult for him to breathe, just the idea that those machines could experiment with her mother made him mad. The only positive outcome of this discovery was that now he knew how the virus affected the humans, and how to develop a vaccine. He wrote down the protocols, and synthesize the beta vaccine, he was just finishing when Nightwing entered the lab.

- Batman, we are ready.

As he joined the others he heard Flash's voice.

- You have just finished the vaccine?. Wow, that's just perfect, we even have time to spare – Said Wally.

- Just one hour left. We are barely going to make it; we need to get to the same research centre where I found you, but now we will face a reinforced security - Said Batman.

- What is the plan? - Asked Diana.

- I'll ask Oracle to put a loop in the cameras for 40 seconds, that will be enough for Flash to go and open the second entrance of the research centre. Once we are inside, J'onn will secure the Canamera key while Diana will carry the vaccine. Flash will jam all rest of the cameras. I will create a diversion to make sure you can get on time into the transdimensional portal. Nightwing and Robin will be back as reinforcements.

- What kind of distraction are you planning to have?- Asked Diana.

- Something the positron lords are not expecting.

* * *

**E/N:** We are nearly at the end of this story. Love to read all your comments on this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 - Robo Chat

**Chapter 9 - Robo Chat**

* * *

**Utopia Research Center **

It was past midnight when they arrived to the research centre. The daily activity had stop, and the compound although imposing because of the lighting look quite peaceful and quiet. So far, everything was going according to the plan. They were inside the building and moving closer to the site where the time portal will materialize in a matter of minutes.

Batman was in near building from where Diana, Flash and J'onn were. He was setting a sonic device and was about to leave when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, swiftly he tossed a batarang at that direction but it was too late, an explosion took place and the force of the backlash sent him flying against a wall. Recovering from the surprise and hurt by the hit, he gingerly started to get up when he saw the orange glow of the flames fast approaching him like tide waves, he was looking for a way to get out or take cover when he felt a tender touch on his shoulder "_Diana_".

She shield him with her body before the fire could reach him and almost instantly she took off carrying him away. However, even with her speed the fire flames managed to leak her with its deadly caress. Diana could felt the burning heat from the fire, and although she was in pain, her eyes were full with steel determination trying to find somewhere safe to land, she found a room close to the one where the portal had appear hours before. As she landed at the centre, placing Bruce on the ground, he could see how her beautiful back was cover in blisters and ashes, he was sure she had at least second-degree burns. He felt so useless.

- Diana you shouldn't have to do that! I was fine, I could find a way out…

- Why, and leave you there to burn, when I could save you?

- I survived worst. I don't want you to put your life on the line for me, I'm expendable.

- Don't you dare to say that again! You are very important, to the resistance… _to me_.

He was about to reply to her when a pair of red eyes appeared in front of him and behind Diana, without even thinking, he turn around putting her behind him, ready to face the robot. However, the machine was still, looking at them with its red cold eyes, as if it was waiting for something. Faint drafts entered the room and almost as if they appeared out of thin air, an army of robots encircled them. The machines did not move, and after a pregnant silence a robotic voice erupted from one of them.

- Batman… this outcome was the least expected - Its voice was flat, but for a moment, he thought he heard a hint of surprise.

- But that did not mean we were not ready for it - Said another robotic voice.

- Really? - Said Diana, at the same time that she kicked a couple of positron lords. However, the machines did not respond the attack.

- What do you want? - Asked Batman with contempt.

- Save humanity – The machines answered at unison in their deadpan voice.

- You have a twisted way to do it by killing and torture – Said Diana.

_"Diana kept them distracted, we are just behind you and the portal will open any minute now, at my signal we are going to attack them and then you can come with us"- _Said J'onn by telepathy to her.

_"J'onn I'm not going to leave Bruce to his own devices to fence himself against these machines"_

_"I will never ask you to do that. We will destroy those machines and then… you can decide my friend "_

- You wouldn't understand – Said another of the positron lords, they were all the same as if they share one mind, even though they took turns to talk.

- Try me. Why did you release the virus in the first place? Tell me truth - She said while latching her lasso of truth to one of the machine. She wasn't sure if Hephaestus weapon will work on the robot but it was worth a try.

- The Earth natural resources were about to finish. An élite think-tank developed different scenarios for possible solutions but in all of them, the human race was doom to extinction, until they came up with a more drastic approach to natural selection. They develop a virus highly contagious yet lethal only to the weakest; which could dismay the global population in a way it will be enough resources for the rest of the humankind – Said the robot.

- But without the team knowledge Dr. Jonathan Crane got a hold to the virus, and when they released it had unwanted side effects: it turn the infected into a psychotic state. In time the virus evolved and became contagious to all, weak or not. The entire planet was soon infected, millions died victims of the decease or as casualties between the war that some psychotic leaders started against the so-called meta-humans, the virus affected even some of them too. Therefore, we took control – Said the fourth positron lord.

- We were a prototype, but our mission was clear: save humankind. We sheltered the unaffected, and used the previous luxury island in space to send the human survivors. But humans are complex - Said a thrid positron lord.

- We developed a safe environment, but it was not enough. They didn't take well living in space, and since we couldn't return any of them to Earth; they started to develop a strange condition. We faced collective suicides and the fertile rate drop so drastically; almost all of them were sterile. We started to clone a few and then we decided to perfect the human race; to have one more intelligent, less violent. Now we can correct the previous mistakes the human race made - Said another robot.

- That's why you went back.

- Yes, the virus is the first step. In the mid time we came with a solution to channel the human's negative energy. We gave them a free will sensation with the resistance, and at the same time, a common goal and identity. We knew the human race needed a champion, and we selected Batman as that hero - Concur another positron lord, and Batman swore there was hint of irony in its robotic voice.

- How? - Asked Diana.

- The original Amanda Waller cloned him the first time. We just perfected him; we had various samples of his DNA. We just provided similar environment and implanted memories, but according to our current needs and we waited for him to perform. He always delivered. He worries for the greater good.

- He always delivered… How many times have you clone him? – Asked Diana, barely able to control the fury that was boiling inside her.

- This is Batman number 30th – Said another positron lord.

Batman had remain silent, analysing every one of the words of the positron lords, looking for a way to get out of there, but when he heard the last words, those tumble on his ears like a bomb. _"No!" -_ His head was spinning - _"This is a trick, a lie. The positron lords are manipulation masters" -_ He refused to believe the possibility that his whole life was a lie, that the people he cared the most were only an illusion - "_I'm not going to let them play with my mind"._

- Batman, be logical - Said the first positron lord, with a hint of condescend in its robotic voice - Did you never once wonder, how while we have a total surveillance system you where able slip undetected? How besides minor casualties, your rebellious network were never been taken down? - Said another positron lord.

- We always knew Batman - Said the first positron lord.

"_Now Diana_" - Said J'onn telepathically.

Diana looked for Flash or J'onn, she couldn't see them but she knew they were there. J'onn materialized while Flash appear near her, quickly Diana looked at Bruce and in a blur the four of them charged at the robots but every time one went down other machine rise.

Then above the sounds of the battle Diana listen a smooth beep in the next room. J'onn, Flash and her exchanged a look, after years of fighting together they could read each other in the turning points of every battle.

"_J'onn the portal is open. Go! I'll distracted them_"

_"Diana…"_

_"J'onn, please you and Flash are our only hope, you have the vaccine and the Canamera key"._

However, it only took one second for everything to change. If before the positron lords, were only in a defence mode, not engaging in any attack they directed a blast of fire to J'onn as if they knew his weakness. He was wounded and Diana flow to his aid but she was hit in the middle of her fly with an electronic ray that whipped her at the back, she stumbled on the air and collapsed on the floor, however, Flash had already knocked the robot and was helping J'onn to stand. Meanwhile Batman tossed batarangs to the positron lords trying to give Flash the upper hand for him to run with J'onn to the portal.

- Flash take J'onn out of here, and go to the portal –Said Diana getting up, and fast deflecting the laser beams directed at her silver gauntlets.

- Di… What about you?

- Flash do as I say, I'll be right behind you –Said Diana, her priority was to make Flash leave.

Then as soon as Flash was a blur, Batman stood next to her.

- Go, I'll cover you – Said Batman.

- No! I won't leave you - Said Diana.

- Princess, you have to go and change our future – He said while giving her a sad smile.

Then she saw out of the corner of her eye how various positron lords move to the next room trying to stop Wally and J'onn. Diana flew faster to hit the robots, but they had already sent a blast of fire in their direction, quickly she put herself in front of them trying using her bracelets to deflect the burst of fire, but they were not enough to cover her, and her arms were burned.

Batman was tossing any kind of batarangs to the robots, but as soon as he saw her surrounded by an aura of fire, he ran to her aid but he couldn't make it becasue a pair of large metal claws stronger than rock held him at bay. He watched as other robots encircled Diana, and to submitted her more, hit her in the back with an electronic whip, before she collapsed on the floor.

- Noooo! - He screamed, his voice was primal, as if he were a wounded beast.

- Interesting… The prospect of Batman to be in love, is so rare – Said the third positron lord.

- Hence the low possibility of this outcome– Said another robotic voice.

- Batman, If you want her to live, you are going to tell us all about all about their plan –Said the first positron lord.

- No! - He said without hesitation. He knew their offer was a lie.

- Fine. You have just killed her –Said the positron lord at the same time, one of them pick up Diana as if she were a ragged doll and released on her another electronic charge, this time even more lethal, leaving her body crumble to the floor. He went limp, as if his whole body didn't had energy anymore, the positron lords stop holding him. He reached to Diana's body, hugging her deeply in his arms, then he felt her faint heart beat, and he heard J'onn voice on his mind "_You can still save her"._

He knew exactly what to do, with almost superhuman strength and speed, Batman ran with Diana in his arms directly to the bowl of light that was the time portal, just as it was dangerously shrinking.

- We cannot allow you to leave Batman - Said a positron lord as it shoot a bean of light to his ankle, but it did not matter he had already placed Diana inside the portal.

- Diana, I love you – That was the last thing she heard from him before the portal collapsed, and a milky white light embraced her.

- As we said Batman, we are always ready. She will die in her time; the same as you - Said the robotic voice at the same time a beam of light shoot him on the chest.

Despite the pain, Batman had a smirk in his face.

- Why are you smiling? - Asked a positron lord.

- You are going to lose.

- Always the fighter. That's why we choose you

- Nightwing, go –He said to his comm link. Those were his last words, although his last thoughts went to Diana "_I don't care if they continue with this cloning experiment… for the remote possibility that one day I could see her again…I hope I recognise her, although I'm just a shadow, a memory of a man who existed long ago_".

- Now we know the outcome of this scenario – Say the first positron lord.

- Now we are ready - Concluded the second positron lord, but soon all of them started to stir uncontrollably, something happened, something they didn't expect: Batman's plan.

FIN

* * *

**E/N: **So here comes the end of this journey. Thank you so much for all the readings / favorites / follows. And I can't thank enough for all your reviews; your comments were really valuable to me.


End file.
